


Waiting For The Death Blow

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slash, Smut, The Cure, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon. 1982, Pornography era.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**Robert's not too happy that Simon's been cheating on him. One of my darkest tales**(This is an oldie)





	

He felt his fist hitting that face hard again, the face he would so often hold in his hands so tenderly, so lovingly—the face he practically worshipped, that mouth he had so passionately kissed—they were now bruised and bloodied.

Simon fell to the floor after that final blow, the wind knocked out of him, and his back was now to Robert as he tried to right himself, slowly raising himself unsteadily onto his hands and knees, his breathing erratic.

Robert looked down at the struggling display of the man he thought he knew sprawled on the floor by his feet, but he was a stranger now. It wasn't the same person Robert held close so many times, had kissed so many times, shared the same bed with and fucked so many times. It couldn’t be. And a sinking feeling began to take hold. He felt betrayed and he wasn't about to let it go unnoticed.

Robert stepped forward and placed his shoe-clad foot on Simon's ass, kicking him back down onto the floor.

“Stop, Robert!” Simon groaned helplessly.

He was begging and Robert relished that desperation and he smirked, so satisfied with himself now—well, almost...

Robert's smile was a cold, brittle grin and he hissed angrily at the motionless figure on the floor beneath him, furious that Simon was no longer trying to fight back, but Robert knew it wouldn't matter, after all. He would never let him succeed in escaping.

Robert shook his head and growled down at him, his voice cruel and taunting.

“You pathetic, little cocksucker!” And to Robert, that much was true.

Simon turned his face up to Robert slowly, exposing another angry bruise that had started to form—the redness spreading down his cheek, and his pleading, teary eyes flashed up, but to Robert, those eyes conveyed nothing but emptiness and lies.

Robert’s rage was building and his open hand suddenly clipped the side of Simon’s head.

“I-I'm—” Simon stuttered weakly, but Robert’s swift kick to his ribs caught him off guard and he let out a pained yelp, his body shaking, his face buried down into the carpet.

Robert instantly  _laughed_  at that sound of distress and he knelt down at his side, his anger retreating for only a moment as his eyes took him in and Robert began stroking his hair calmly, almost soothing him. But as Simon continued to sob softly, Robert’s gaze began to wander, and his eyes roamed Simon's body lecherously, imagining his hands feeling Simon's naked skin once again—that perfect skin that Simon himself had sworn was touched by no other, but it had all been a lie. Someone else  _had_ touched him, tainted him,  _claimed him_ , and it was all laid out so plainly... Robert felt as if he’d been such a fool, tricked all along into thinking Simon needed only him, but what he saw that evening had only proven otherwise. Robert had made the ultimate mistake of letting himself in his lover’s room that night, unexpectedly walking in on Simon and that stranger in bed together—the very same bed that they had been in just the night before.

Robert felt his rage build once again at the very thought of that moment, and as he continued to take in that beautiful sight below him—of which he could never resist—Robert felt his arousal stir. How he wished he could kill him. It would be so easy to wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze…but how he longed to feel him, how he longed to have his cock inside of Simon one last time.

He needed him.

He quickly stood, slid off his shoes and unzipped his trousers, letting them and his shorts fall carelessly to the floor. He stepped out of them and knelt again behind Simon as he stirred, trying to crawl away, still sobbing as Robert moved towards him. Robert hooked his hands into the waist band of his jeans and began to pull down harshly as Simon began to flail his arms and legs. The impossibly tight, rough fabric was leaving marks on his hips and thighs. He was trying to escape, but it was futile.

“No! Don't!!!” Simon sputtered hopelessly, and Robert continued to pull, finally succeeding, wrenching the denim down on his legs.

“Simon…” Robert whispered, and let out an anguished sigh as he stroked himself. He was so hard now he couldn't think straight. Would he dare? Could he? 

His unwavering leer remained on the object of both his desire and repulsion. Robert was aching to fuck him as he continued to stroke, yet longing to destroy him. He moved closer on his knees, closing in on Simon and there was nothing he could do to stop himself—he wasn’t certain he actually wanted to stop at all.

Simon squirmed, sobbing quietly as he tried to rise from the floor, but Robert pushed him back down and he couldn’t help but moan at that sight. As he kissed his hair and breathed in his scent, Robert was overcome by that beautiful, lithe body beneath him, and he quickly sunk his teeth into the back of Simon’s neck, breaking that perfect skin, reveling in the faint, metallic taste of blood. He knew he was hurting him, but Simon deserved it.

He deserved all of this.

He couldn't hold back any longer. There was no reason to now, and he grabbed at Simon’s ass, forcefully pulling his limp and battered body back towards him by his hips, eliciting another whimper of pain from Simon, and Robert could barely say the words without faltering, without wanting to explode.

“I-I need to...to come inside you.” It was a low, strained whisper, so greedy and so breathless…and with one sudden movement, he thrust into him hard.

“Nooo!!!” Simon bellowed in agony and tried to rise again, but the full weight and force of Robert's body on top of him in such a battered, weakened state was simply too much. He cried out again and again in torture as he struggled, but couldn't escape—nearly paralyzed by the beating to his face and head, and the swift kick to his ribs.

Simon's continued muffled pleas and cries of suffering did nothing to deter Robert, and he thrust harder, faster.

“Oh, fuck!!!” Robert moaned, and grabbed onto Simon's shoulders, his head reeling, the feeling so incredible and blissfully indescribable—just like it always was with Simon.

Robert's vision was blurred—all of his reasoning finally gone, and as he continued to thrust, his hands crept up and wrapped around Simon's neck, squeezing it firmly as Simon struggled to breathe.

“Mmm...” Robert hummed, and he began to grunt in his ear as he plunged into Simon again and again, his hands still on his neck squeezing tighter, harder.

By now Robert's anger and lust were raging—at war with each other in his mind and body as he continued to fuck Simon mercilessly, savagely pounding him into the floor. Robert's face contorted—it was so good he was in agony. Oh, he was so close.

He could feel the muscles in Simon’s neck twitch and then stiffen under his tightening grip and Robert moaned, slamming viciously into him one more time, his climax possessing him at last, and he shuddered, his eyes closing tight and a ragged, mournful cry escaped his throat as he exploded inside of him.

Robert could barely catch his breath. He finally loosened his hands and let himself drop limply on top of the near lifeless body under him, yet he could feel Simon still breathing, his back rising and falling faintly, but he was silent.  _For how long?_  Robert thought, utterly oblivious to the damage he inflicted upon the figure lying motionless on the floor during his blind fury.

He pulled out and reached up, slowly running his fingers through Simon’s soft hair and down to his neck where fresh bruises began to take shape. He shut his eyes tightly, burying his face in the smooth, warm skin of Simon’s back as tears of regret threatened to spill over, but he couldn't let them come.

He promised himself he wouldn’t this time.

Robert eventually stood and picked up his clothing piece by piece, dressing mechanically, as he stared down at Simon sprawled unconscious on the carpet with his pants still down around his knees. He nudged him with his foot almost gently, but there was no response, and Robert simply turned his back and shut the door behind him, leaving Simon sprawled out on the floor alone.


End file.
